babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Day: Part 3
Valentine's Day is the 8th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 39th episode overall. It is also the final part of the 3-part Valentine's Day special. It was uploaded on February 14, 2017. Summary Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet all came to give Eeyore Valentines, in which he begins to feel happy. Ricky the Shipping Fairy helps by shooting a lot of arrows at people, and Baby Lamb, as well as his friends, give Cow the biggest Valentine ever made, just to show him what Valentine's Day is all about. Cow begins to love Valentine's Day, Ricky closes off with one more song, and the love of the season is flourishing. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet meet up with Eeyore to wish him a Happy Valentine's Day and give Valentines to their special friends, especially to thank him for the Valentines he gave to them. The Count counts all the Valentines and then an arrow hits Eeyore as he falls in love with Tigger and affectionately hugs him. Pooh also gets shot with an arrow and does the same to Piglet. The arrows came from Ricky, who's doing hus duties as The Shipping Fairy and continues to sing about love as he shoots another arrow on Homer and Marge Simpson. Meanwhile, Cow thinks Valentine's Day shouldn't be considered a real holiday and wants to put an end to it. He mostly hates Valentine's Day because it makes all the single folks feel ashamed. He then begins to imagine himself stealing all the Valentine's Day decorations a la Grinch and decides to do that....but then realizes it's wrong. Ricky thinks Cow learned his lesson and convinces him to have a heart (no pun intended). Ricky encourages him to continue being himself, but Valentine's Day will grow on him soon. Cow then wonders if he could really find his Valentines. Baby Lamb quickly tells his friends that Cow doesn't have a Valentine, explaining why Cow's so grumpy and unhappy on Valentine's Day. They decide to do something special for Cow so he can have a Valentine's Day to remember, because Baby Lamb doesn't to break both a promise that he made to himself and Cow's heart. Later at the police station, Mark is pissed because it turns out the rose he got from Uncle Lamb was a gag gift from a gag store that sprayed him with water. He's ashamed because he left Patricia without a single present. But Patricia heard everything but she doesn't care because she knows how much Mark cares for her as she cares about him. She gives him a kiss and wishes him a Happy Valentine's Day until an arrow from Ricky hits them both. Cow is just walking around until he suddenly gets surrounded by Valentines and gets a surprise from everyone he knows! Cow realizes how loved he is and Baby Lamb lets him know that he doesn't have to feel alone anymore, which is the reason why he hates Valentine's Day. Now he doesn't hate it anymore, but instead it makes him feel special and everyone is special to him. Baby Lamb and Cow wish each other a Happy Valentine's Day. Ricky transitions to another heartwarming song. As he flies around Capitol City, everyone begins slow dancing. Ricky talks to the Count about how successful Valentine's Day has been. He concludes the episode by singing one final romantic. Ricky declares another Valentine's Day triumphed and The Count can't wait for St. Patrick's Day. Characters *The Count Von Count *Eeyore *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Officer Mark *Officer Patricia *Officer Marvin *Officer Aaron *Officer Derek *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Minecraft-Teers *Terence *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Jamie the Fuzz *Bill *Mejax *Roger Rex *SpongeBob SquarePants (cameo) Songs *Love So Lovely *You're a Mean One, Mr. Cow *The Love Song *Dance *Sweet Wings of Love Trivia *This is the final episode to be edited with the iMovie mobile app. From the next episode and onwards, all episodes would be edited completely with iMovie for iOS. It will still be recorded with the iMovie mobile app. *When Cow fantasizes about stealing all the Valentine's Day decorations, it parodies "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". *During the Sweet Wings of Love scene, clips from Blue's Clues, The Powerpuff Girls, Atomic Betty, Ed Edd n Eddy, Sesame Street, Teen Titans GO!, Robotboy, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Wayside, Maya & Miguel, and Mickey Donald Goofy: The Three Musketeers are shown. *ERROR: During the "Dance" scene, there was an error where the screen went black. This was due to an error in exporting as it was intended to show a picture of Mickey & Minnie Mouse, as shown. ----> The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Episodes Category:Specials